As the supply voltage continues to drop for advanced microcontrollers, there is a need to develop low voltage circuits, such as translator products, that will allow these devices to reliably interface with legacy systems. These low voltage translators, in turn, must be capable of supporting a wide voltage range for maximum application flexibility. Existing products support a voltage range from 0.8 V to 3.6 V. However, even lower operating voltages are planned for the future.